Skin
A Skin in Lumines is a stage that changes the visual appearance of the board. Each skin has a different music track and sound effects that are affected by manipulating the tetrominos, thus making the game much more dynamic. Every game contains a set number of skins and some of them can be unlocked by progressing through the game. Some titles such as ''Lumines Live!'' feature skins as downloadable content. Introduced in Lumines: Puzzle Fusion Challenge Mode SHININ' URBANIZATION ROUNDABOUT SLIPPING Shake Ya Body SQUARE DANCE TALK 2 YOU JUST... I hear the music in my soul Dark Side Beside The River ABACK WORKING IN THE HOLE SISTER WALK Da-Di-Do STRANGERS HOLIDAY IN SUMMER TAKE A DOG OUT A WALK Big Elpaso My generation MEGURO SPIRITS Get up and Go FLY INTO THE SKY Lights VS CPU Mode Japanese form Automobile Industry Please return my CD The bird singing in the night MEKONG Whoop-De-Do The SPY loves me BRASH Chinese restaurant moon beam Unlockables 45 DEGREES RODENT WATER,FLOWER & LIGHTS MORNING BEATS TIN TOY prime factor Other neodymium Fanatic Introduced in Lumines Block Challenge SANDSTORM CALLING Doodle King Soul Paradise Introduced in Lumines II Challenge B Circles Stroll around the world Block the Sky Pump It Mysterious travel to Asia Kabuki Bean jam? Born to Lead 4X4 BRICKS T.S.L Star Guitar (US/EU only) OWTKAST (JP only) Take a coffee for a moment? KAWAII Let It All Ride Girls Challenge A Sparks!! Bottle Rocket KONOMAMA (JP only) The mission to The moon bad boy century Hollaback Girl Cuckoo clock Heavenly Star Lose Control (US/EU only) You are not here. HOUSE 66 So that someone may visit you. tiny piano Take My Time Flashback HIKARU frame work el viento Challenge S Black Tambourine (US/EU only) Regret (US/EU only) Day dream Breezer Aoi Bloomy Girls Shadow of Grand Father Gangster Trippin' (US/EU only) Butterfly Stroke Hometown Cosmic Humming Dao Be bop Acid BIG THINGS Reality Check VS CPU Mode That savanna calls. Naha!! The speed of light Go to a toy town Papa's ukelele Unlockables xop Manager class MACHINE INTERFACE Elect.M.G.R Other Mental Gymnastic (Time Attack mode only) Introduced in Lumines LIVE! Booster Pack Inheritance Tokyo Club Mix Pack Heavenly Star SOS Mix Rockin' Holiday Pack the wind is wailing Flower Cards In Late Night amber moon no bird Flavor Lie in Rhodes Pumpkin head man NEW COLD+ compressive flake minimum vox I think nerorange Freezing point snow girl a piece of sine wave FAB BELLS DECK THE HALLS Papa! Discoveries Standalone DLC Breeze Introduced in Lumines Supernova Basic Challenge Take me to the sky. new clear UFO barong birdie Advanced Challenge colors LittleBIGPlanet sleepy weather report. DQ0.8 Catch the beat. jump or bounce Introduced in Lumines Online BASIC SKIN 그래도 좋아 러브 러브 러브 슈퍼 스타 히트 텔미 텔미 원모어 타임 clubastro Set Me Free 모두 다 쉿! ONE (feat. 지선) 데자뷰 사랑해 (Feat. 윤은혜) 그대를 사랑 합니다 거짓말 널 부르는 노래 미안해요 (feat. T.O.P) 마지막 인사 살짝 쿵 Carnival Amour D.I.S.C.O (feat. T.O.P) U-Go-Girl (with 낯선) 징글벨 루돌프 사슴코 Introduced in Lumines In The House Ibiza '10 Seduction (Climax Dub) Savannah BOOM! The Cure & The Cause (Dennis Ferrer Remix) Sanctified Love (Original Mix) Bakiri Ban (Club Mix) Spells Of Yoruba (Original Mix) Changes (rnb mix) Ride Wait Forever (Doruk's D Floor Mix) Introduced in Lumines Electronic Symphony Voyage Mode The Future of the Future Good Girl Moistly 4 AM In My Arms Sunriser Hey Boy Hey Girl Autumn Love Disco Infiltrator Yesterday, When I Was Mad Windowlicker Bang Bang Bang Played-A-Live Close (to the Edit) Embracing The Future Automatons The Sun Rising Pacific 707 What's Your Number Flyin' Hi Higher State of Consciousness Wooden Toy Superstar Apollo Throwdown Celebrate Our Love Kelly Watch The Stars Aganju Rocket Always Loved A Film Wolfgang's 5th Symphony Dissolve Out of the Blue Gouryella Unlockables Final Days of the Samurai Traces of the Past The Afterglow Subaquatic We Are Connected Another Dimension Sub-zero Riders on the Storm Hot Stuff Life Introduced in LUMINES PUZZLE & MUSIC PUZZLE & MUSIC Pack Earthrise Paradise Creativity Maharaja Zipangu Temptation Maximum Universe Rez Pack Area1 Area2 Area3 Area4 Area5 eden ULTRA JAPAN 2016 Pack The Veldt No Heroes ft. Luciana Shave It Bangarang feat. Sirah Here for You ft. Ella Handerson SEKAI NO OWARI Pack Moonlight Station -REMIX- Death Disco Mr.Heartache ANTI-HERO DragonNight in English Standalone DLC New World RETRO GAME REMIX Pack The Tower of Druaga XEVIOUS PAC-MAN Gallery Shinin.jpg|The "Shinin'" skin (Lumines: Puzzle Fusion) Lumines-skins.png|The "Roundabout" skin (Lumines: Puzzle Fusion) Lumines-tableau.jpg|The "Water, Flower and Lights" skin (Lumines: Puzzle Fusion) Lumines-Mobile-002.gif|"Mystic Pulse" skin (Lumines Mobile; uses music from Sister Walk) Lumines-Mobile-005.gif|"The Spy Loves Me" skin (Lumines Mobile) lumines-puzzle-fusion-psp-screenshot-640x325.jpg|The "Kawaii" skin (Lumines II Prerelease) lumines-2-20060426103033604.jpg|The "You Are Not Here" skin (Lumines II Prerelease) Lumines-electric-symphony-vita-4.jpg|The "Aback" skin (Lumines II) lumines-20060801045145060-000.jpg|The "Just..." skin (Lumines Live!) lumines-1.jpg|The "Morning Beats" skin (Lumines Live!) lumineslive.jpg|The "Bean Jam?" skin (Lumines Live!) lumi.jpg|The "My Generation" skin (Lumines PC) Lumines.jpg|The "Chinese Restaurant" skin (Lumines PC) 3084456041_0bf75ec87e.jpg|The "Little Big Planet" skin (Lumines Supernova) lumines-supernova-20081219013646940.jpg|The "D0Q.8" skin (Lumines Supernova) Strangers.jpg|The "Strangers" skin (Lumines Supernova) Screenshot_20190827-161802_PPSSPP.jpg|The "Circles" skin. (Lumines II) Category:Single-Player Category:Two-Player Category:Lumines Supernova Category:Lumines Live! Category:Lumines II Category:Lumines Plus Category:Lumines Mobile Category:Lumines (PC)